El siguiente principe
by yohf
Summary: Lo que puede pasar al final del anime con Shirayuki y Zen; este nuevo principe pondra a todos los del palacio de cabeza pero su mayor aventura de este principe podria hacer que sus padres se amen antes.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: The new prince.

En el reino de Clarines todo había estado en paz, esta madrugada no se veía a nadie aun que fuera muy temprano, pero a los únicos que se les podía ver en movimiento era a los del palacio que iban corriendo de un lado para otro.

Hoy era el día en que nacería el o la primogénito del príncipe de Clarines, del cuarto del príncipe se lograba escuchar algunos quejidos y gemidos por parte de su amada esposa; Zen estaba afuera de su habitación paseándose por enfrente de las puertas de su habitación mientras que Obi, Mitsuhide, Kiki, Izana, Haki y la pequeña Mana veían al futuro padre pasearse por enfrente de la puerta.

-Amo deje de estar dando tantas vueltas me esta haciendo marearme.-le grito Obi para que parara de hacer esos movimientos, simplemente Zen se quedo quieto viendo mal a Obi.

-Zen tranquilízate, ya no debe de faltar mucho para que nazca.-Izana le dijo tranquilamente apoyado en la pared enfrente de las puertas de la habitación de su pequeño hermano.

Zen se calmo un poco apoyándose en la pared junto a su hermano mayor, así fueron pasando los minutos hasta que cuando el sol estaba apunto de salir se logro escuchar un pequeño llanto que provenía de la habitación, nadie de los que se encontraban afuera dijo algo hasta que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron un poco dejando ver a Garrack salir.

-Ya puede pasar Zen ouji.-dijo Garrack dejando el paso para que entrara el príncipe.

Zen sin que le dijera mas camino hacia adentro de la habitación en la enorme cama estaba sentada Shirayuki con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos.

-Zen.-quita un momento su mirada del pequeño bulto en sus brazos para ver entrar a su esposo.

-Shirayuki.-susurra sin quitar la vista de su mujer que se veía ante sus ojos más hermosa con los primeros rayos de luz que la rodeaban.

-Zen, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.-le sonrió al terminar de hablar con el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Zen camina hacia la cama donde se encontraba su esposa, al llegar se sienta a un lado de Shirayuki la cual le destapa la carita al pequeño que tenía en brazos.

-Zen, te presento a Lion-san.-le susurro a su esposo el cual estaba viendo al pequeño bebe con una pequeña mata de cabello platinado como el de él.

-¿Lion-san?-pregunto todavía dudoso de lo que su esposa le había dicho hace unos segundos antes.

-Hai, Lion-san di Konnichiwa otoosan.-Shirayuki sonriendo sin quitar la mirada de su pequeño hijo, que había agarrado con su manita uno de sus dedos de su mano que estaba acariciándole la mejilla.

Zen sin poder quitar la mirada de su hijo y su mujer, tomo la mano de Shirayuki que estaba cerca de la pequeña manita de su hijo se la beso y la vio a los ojos.

-Arigatou Shirayuki.-le dijo con los ojos llorosos a su mujer que sostenía a su hijo.

-Arigatou Zen.-le contesto Shirayuki con los mismos ojos llorosos sin dejar de sostener a su pequeño hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Buja y regresa Akida.

Había sido una mañana muy entretenida en la enfermería del palacio, ya que el pequeño príncipe había decidido acompañar a su okaasan pero lo único que el pequeño de 2 años y medio hacia era correr y jugar con los frascos de las medicinas que ya estaban hechas; hasta que al pequeño Lion le comenzó a dar sueño a la mitad de la mañana.

-Lion-chan, es hora de ir a tomar una siesta.-Shirayuki vio cómo su pequeño comenzaba a cabecear.-Jefa, saldré un momento.-anuncio Shirayuki cargando al pequeño en brazos.

-Por supuesto Shirayuki-kun.-Garack le dijo viendo salir a Shirayuki con su pequeño.-Bye bye Lion-kun.-le sonrió al pequeño que estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido.

-Bye bye Garack-san.-dijo Shirayuki moviendo la pequeña manita de su pequeño adormilado.

Shirayuki se dirigía a la habitación de su pequeño cuando se topó con la niñera del pequeño, la cual se ofreció a llevarlo a su habitación para que descansara tranquilamente y Shirayuki pudiera regresar al trabajo en la enfermería.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando el pequeño Lion despertó de su siesta en su cama enorme, buscando con su mirada a su okasan al no encontrarla gateo hasta la orilla de la cama para bajarse.

Al estar abajo camino tambaleándose un poco a la puerta de su cuarto; ya que no estaba completamente despierto, al llegar a la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la niñera del pequeño, al verla Lion se asustó.

-BUJA.-grito azotando la puerta y corriendo a esconderse, entra la niñera del pequeño.

-Lion-sama ¿donde esta?-entro buscando al pequeño que se había escondido muy cerca de la entrada de la habitación.

Al ver que su niñera no lo había visto Lion salió corriendo cerrando detrás de si la puerta de su habitación, mientras hacía esto le grito a la niñera.

-BUJA.-grito cerrando la puerta del cuarto y saliendo corriendo como podía con sus cortas piernas.

Lion al llegar al primer corredor volteo para ver por el corredor que estaba su habitación salir a la niñera, Lion corrió por el corredor de la derecha; todavía no se sabía muy bien el cómo llegar a la enfermería o a la oficina de su otosan, pero no dejaría que la bruja lo alcanzara, ya que tenía muchas ganas de jugar.

Lion siguió corriendo y escondiéndose de los guardias que había por todo el palacio; eso se lo había estando enseñando su otosan, Lion al final del pasillo en el que venía vio a Kiki con Mitsuhide caminando así que corrió hacia ellos.

-KIKI-TAN.-grito el nombre de Kiki el pequeño corriendo hacia ella.

Kiki y Mitsuhide voltearon a ver al pequeño que venía corriendo hacia ellos, Kiki se agacho para estar a la altura del niño y poder cargarlo.

-Lion-sama, pero que haces aquí que no deberías de estar tomando una siesta.-le pregunto al pequeño el cual le sonreía como su otosan.

-Jijijijiji, no buja mala vene pod mi.-le contesto señalando por el pasillo que había venido corriendo.

-Jajajajaj Lion-san tu niñera no es una bruja, ella solo quiere cuidarte mientras tu okasan trabaja en la enfermería.-le contesto Mitsuhide al pequeño revolviéndole el cabello plateado igual que su otosan.

-Mitsudide-tan, buja mala.-vio el pequeño Lion a Mitsuhide, cuando escucho la voz de su niñera.

-LION-SAMA ¿DÓNDE ESTA?-gritando la niñera buscando al pequeño travieso.

Lion se asustó y Kiki lo dejo en el suelo esta señalo una puerta cercana a donde estaban, el pequeño corrió hacia ella abriéndola y entrando.

Al entrar a la habitación vio a su oji-san sentado en el trono viéndolo directamente con otras personas, Lion sonrió al ver a su oji-san corrió hacia él.

-OJI-TAN ITANA.-grito el pequeño corriendo a abrazar a su oji-san.

-Lion-sama, pero que hace aquí.-viendo al pequeño abrazado al rey Izana, dijo el marqués Haruka.

-Señor Haruka déjelo; Lion te estas escondiendo no es así.-dijo lo último solo para que el pequeño lo escuchara.

-Hai oji-tan.-le contesto sonriendo y haciéndole la seña que guardara silencio.

-Muy bien, te ayudare.-le dijo sonriendo su oji-san, el cual se puso de pie yendo a una puerta escondida detrás de unas cortinas.

-Rey Izana ¿A dónde va?-le pregunto Haruka a Izana siguiéndolo.

-Descuida Haruka solo le indicare el camino.-Izana le sonrió a Haruka para que se tranquilizara.-Muy bien Lion, debes ir por este pasillo y la segunda.-alzo dos dedos de su mano derecha para enseñárselas a Lion.-Esa es la oficina de tu Otosan.-le sonrió a su sobrino el cual salió en la dirección que le había indicado su oji-san.

-Adigatou oji-tan.-le sonrió regresando a verlo y siguiendo su camino.

Cuando Lion iba a llegar a la oficina de su otosan apareció su niñera que lo vio, Lion salió corriendo en la dirección contraria saliendo a los patios del castillo; la niñera al ver que el pequeño niño había salido se rindió y fue en busca de ayuda.

Lion sabia en donde estaba ya que por allí había un árbol enorme donde a su otosan le gustaba tomar la siesta así que fue en busca de su otosan, al llegar y no ver a su otosan bostezo volviéndole a dar sueño por todo lo que había corrido de su niñera así que se acurruco en el suelo debajo del árbol para volver a dormir una siesta más.

Shirayuki ya casi terminaba de acomodar las medicinas que Ryuu le había pedido que acomodara cuando escucho la voz de la niñera de su pequeño.

-Disculpe se encuentra Shirayuki-hime.-escucho que preguntaba a Yatsufusa la niñera de su pequeño.

-Sí, debe de estar en su consultorio.-le contesto Yatsufusa.

-¿Qué sucede Namitsu-chan?-Shirayuki le pregunto asomándose de su consulta y de Ryuu.-Gracias Yatsufusa.-le agradeció antes que Yatsufusa se fuera al consultorio donde estaba Garack.

-Shirayuki-hime, Lion-sama se ha despertado pero salió corriendo cuando me vio entrar, lo eh estado persiguiendo por todo el castillo y ahora ha salido a los jardines y yo no sé en donde podría estar.-le dijo Namitsu a Shirayuki decepcionada y enojada consigo misma.

-Hmmmm, tranquila Namitsu sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano.-le contesto Shirayuki sonriéndole para que se tranquilizara.

-Así que Lion salió corriendo a los jardines.-se escuchó la voz de Zen venir desde la ventana del consultorio.

-Zen!.-Shirayuki sorprendida de que estuviera allí su esposo.

-Hola.-saludo a su esposa con un beso en la mejilla.-Así que ya sabias que Lion se escaparía después de su siesta ehhh.-Zen le contesto sonriendo un poco divertido y casi a punto de reírse.

-No te rías Zen, muy bien sabes que tú y Lion pasan mucho tiempo juntos cuando te escapas de la vista de Mitsuhide y Kiki, así que dime donde puede estar nuestro hijo.-le contesto un poco enfadada Shirayuki a su marido el cual estaba sonriendo.-Y nada de que me calme, porque por tu culpa nuestro pequeño será más parecido a ti que a mi.-le dijo enojada tratando de no reír por la cara de rendimiento que había puesto Zen.

-Vale, se dónde puede estar.-le contesto sonriéndole y dándole un beso en los labios.

Los tres salieron de la enfermería siguiendo a Zen por los jardines, el cual tenía tomado de la mano a Shirayuki cuando estaban por pasar enfrente de la oficina de Zen se encontraron con Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi.

-Zen ¿en dónde estabas?-le pregunto Mitsuhide a Zen viéndolo un poco enojado porque se hubiera ido sin acabar primero sus deberes reales.

-Ohhhh vamos Mitsuhide déjame descansar por lo menos un poco no eh parado desde esta mañana.-se quejó Zen viendo a Mitsuhide con su cara de agotado.

-Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi no han visto a Lion-chan.-Shirayuki interrumpió a Mitsuhide que iba a comenzar un regaño a Zen.

-Hai, se fue a la sala del trono y creo que el Rey Izana le dijo como llegar a la oficina de Zen pero creo que se debió haber perdido, pero creo que uno de los guardias del palacio lo vio por los jardines.-le contesto Kiki sonriéndole para que no se preocupara mucho Shirayuki.

-Arigatou Kiki-san.-Shirayuki le sonrió y jalando del brazo a su esposo comenzaron a caminar en la dirección contraria por donde deberían haber ido.

-Eto Shirayuki, por aquí no es.-le dijo Zen siendo arrastrado por su mujer.

-Tomaremos uno de tus atajos.-le contesto un poco enojada con su esposo por haber salido de su oficina sin haber acabado su trabajo.

Zen guio a su esposa y a la niñera de su hijo al lugar donde le gustaba tomar una pequeña siesta cuando se escapaba de la mirada de Mitsuhide o de Kiki que lo molestaban con su trabajo.

Zen al dar la vuelta vio el árbol más grande del palacio que estaba cerca de su oficina, Zen alcanzo a ver a su pequeño dormido abajo del árbol dejo pasar a Shirayuki, la cual al ver a su pequeño se acercó a el preocupada porque algo malo le hubiera pasado lo tomo en brazos.

Lion al sentir unos brazos que lo abrazaban un poco fuerte comenzó a abrir un poco sus ojitos viendo a su okasan, bostezo un poco y vio a un lado a su otosan y del otro lado a su niñera.

-Katan gane.-dijo medio adormilado.

-Hai Lion-chan.-le contesto Shirayuki dándole un beso en su frente.-Namitsu-chan ya puedes retirarte, pero antes podrías avísale a la jefa que ya no regresare, no quiero que Ryuu y ella me esperen, dile que un pequeño monstruito requería de mi atención.-le dijo a la niñera sonriéndole, con Lion en brazos ya más despierto y queriendo que lo bajaran.

Lion al estar más despierto movió sus piecitos queriendo ir a jugar con su otosan, cuando su okasan lo puso en el suelo corrió hacia su otosan el cual le revolvió su pelo y le sonrió.

-Totan jugad.-le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Vale pero dejaremos que okasan descanse un poco no queremos verla enojada o ¿sí?-le contesto revolviéndole su pelo a su pequeño quitándose su capa dejándola caer en el piso.

-Zen!-le grito su esposa a Zen mientras él y su pequeño salían corriendo riendo los dos juntos.

Durante toda la tarde Zen y su pequeño se la pasaron jugando en los jardines junto con la pequeña Mana e Izana los cuales se habían sumado al juego de atrapadas, Shirayuki y Haki los veían jugar desde debajo del árbol junto a Mitsuhide, Kiki y Obi que el primero y el ultimo se habían sumado al juego por petición de los dos más pequeños de la familia.

Shirayuki sonrió al ver a su pequeño como había quedado lleno de polvo y tierra de las caídas y de tratar de alejarse de su otosan o su ojisan.

-Muy bien señorito es hora de tomar un baño.-Shirayuki se acercó a su pequeño que se había quedado riendo de como Mitsuhide se había caído al suelo.

-Ieeee katan.-le dijo cuándo lo cargo su okasan.

-Lion obedece a tu okasan.-le dijo Zen a su pequeño que había puesto su puchero para no bañarse.

Zen regreso a su oficina junto con Mitsuhide y Kiki, mientras que Obi llevaba a Lion entreteniéndolo para que Shirayuki preparara el baño de su pequeño travieso.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas que ya se había hecho de noche cuando Zen termino de hacer su trabajo, se fue a la habitación que tenía con su esposa; al entrar vio que Shirayuki no había apagado la vela, Zen vio en la cama a Shirayuki con su ropa para dormir y al lado de esta estaba su pequeño con su pijama dormido desparramado del lado en el que Zen dormía.

-Totan.-escucho la pequeña voz de su hijo adormilada llamarle.

-Vuelve a dormir Lion-chan.-le susurro acariciándole su mejilla.

Al ver que su pequeño volvía a dormir se fue a cambiar por sus ropas de dormir, al momento en que regreso a la habitación vio cómo su pequeño se había hecho un ovillo cerca de Shirayuki y esta le había pasado un brazo para que no se fuera a caer, Zen al acecharse a la cama pudo escuchar a su pequeño susurrar.

-Totan guendo.-susurro Lion dormido.

-Jijijiji mañana te leeré uno ahora es hora de dormir pequeño.-le susurró al oído acostado al lado de su pequeño, Zen apaga la vela y se acomoda en la cama.

Lion al sentir que su otosan se había acomodado en la cama por inercia se acercó a él para dormir en su pecho y Shirayuki se acercó también para dormir junto a su familia.

A la mañana siguiente Zen se despertó por los pequeños saltos que estaba dando en la cama Lion y gritando sin parar.

-TOTAN ADIBA.-grita saltando en la cama con medio pijama puesto el pequeño Lion.

-Hmmmm cinco minutos más Lion-chan.-le contesto quejándose un poco Zen por los brincos que daba la cama cuando Lion saltaba.

-KATAN, TOTAN NO ADIBA.-grito Lion mientras seguía saltando en la cama.

-Lion-chan que te eh dicho de saltar en la cama.-le regaño Shirayuki a su pequeño que seguía saltando en la cama.

Lion continua saltando en la cama, así que Zen abre sus ojos y ve primero a su esposa y luego a su hijo, sin que Shirayuki se dé cuenta de que quiere reír atrapa a su pequeño en medio de uno de sus saltos para después acomodarse los dos en la cama.

-Vamos Lion-chan, no queremos ver a okasan enojada o si.-le sonríe a su pequeño el cual le devuelve la sonrisa, simplemente escuchan el suspiro de Shirayuki así que los dos hombres comienzan a reír.

Se escucha que tocan a la puerta y Zen se pone de pie para ir a ver qué pasaba, uno de los mensajeros le da una nota, la lee yendo a la cama sonríe al terminar de leerla ve a su pequeño que estaba siendo cambiado por su esposa.

-Lion-chan quieres venir hoy conmigo a mi oficina a jugar.-le pregunto a su pequeño.

-HAI totan.-le contesto feliz enseñando sus pequeños dientes.

-Shirayuki tú también deberías venir.-le dijo Zen a su esposa que lo vio con cara de intriga.

-Está bien pero recuerda que tengo que ir a la enfermería a ayudar a la jefa y a Ryuu.-le contesto Shirayuki dándole un beso en la mejilla a Zen.

En cuanto los tres estuvieron listos para iniciar su día salieron rumbo a la oficina de Zen en el camino se les unieron Obi, Kiki y Mitsuhide, Lion venia tomado de la mano de Mitsuhide y hablando con Obi de lo que jugarían hoy, Zen abrió la puerta de su oficina y sonrió al ver al joven que estaba esperándolos.

-Ohayo Zen ouji.-saludo el joven que traía el uniforme de soldado del palacio.

-AKIDA.-grito corriendo Lion para abrazar al joven sonriendo.

-Akira ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?-pregunto Mitsuhide al chico que tenía su mismo pelo pero con los ojos de cierta compañera suya.

-Jejeje ohayo Lion-chan, acabo de llegar esta mañana otosan.-saludo al pequeño y vio a su otosan como lo veía.

-Kiki, acaso tu sabias de esto.-Mitsuhide le pregunto a su mujer que se había acercado a su hijo de 15 años para abrazarlo.

-Hai.-le contesto siendo indiferente a su esposo el cual puso una cara de molestia por ser el único de su familia en no saber que llegaría su hijo este día.

-Jejejeje venga otosan no te pongas así, yo le pedí a okasan que no te dijera-contesto sonriente Akira acercándose a su otosan para abrazarlo.

En eso llego otro mensajero que le dio a Zen otra nota, Zen al terminar de leer la nota suspiro apesadumbrada mente y vio a todos los que estaban en su oficina.

-Creo Akira que has llegado en el mejor momento.-Zen le entrego la nota a Shirayuki para que la leyera en voz alta.

-"Queridos Zen e Izana, ya que no me han dejado ir a ver a mis dos nietos eh decidido que ustedes tendrán que venir, sino lo hacen hare que el señor Haruka los moleste por toda su vida con que me traigan a mis nietos aquí; así que como sé que no querrán eso partirán esta misma tarde para acá sin ninguna excusa. Atte. La reina"-Shirayuki leyó la nota que había mandado la okasan de su esposo, sonrió al ver la cara de este al ser amenazado por su propia okasan.-Bueno será mejor arreglar todo.-dijo Shirayuki acercándose a Zen para darle un beso en su mejilla.

-Hai.-suspiro Zen al sentir el beso y ver alejarse a su esposa.

Zen comenzó a darles órdenes a Obi, Mitsuhide y Kiki para las preparaciones del viaje al castillo de Wilant, mientras Akira y Lion se pusieron a jugar para que este último estuviera entretenido en lo que todo estaba listo para partir; Akira le dijo a Zen que no había llegado solamente el para ser el asistente o mejor dicho guardaespaldas de Lion, ya que con el venia su compañera Kary una chica de su misma edad con pelo amarillo y ojos verdes.

Cuando estuvo todo listo e Izana, Haki y Mana también estaban listos comenzaron su partida hacia el castillo de Wilant para la visita a la reina, Lion no sabía a donde irían pero para el este viaje era emocionante.


End file.
